


Yes, Sir

by innocent_mxnds



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_mxnds/pseuds/innocent_mxnds
Summary: Alfred and Arthur go to the mall to unwind. An unexpected event took place and secrets started to come out.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetteIsAPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/gifts).

> This is my first story so I hope y'all enjoy~  
I'll apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in the story.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Said Arthur scowling and crossing his arms.

After a long day of work, he just wanted to drink a cup of tea with Crumpets (his cat) on his lap whilst reading a good book. But no, that is far from what is currently happening. The Briton finds himself walking in a crowded mall with a guy he could barely tolerate.

"Geez, Artie, loosen up. That's why we're here." Alfred playfully nudged Arthur's arm as they walked side by side.

"It's Arthur. Stop calling me Artie. We're not kids anymore." Arthur gave the younger blonde a side glare.

Alfred smiled sadly which made Arthur's glare falter. Nobody said a word after that. Arthur walked a little bit behind Alfred who was looking straight with a deep look on his face. Alfred suddenly stopped which made Arthur bumped into his back.

"Ouch."

That didn't come from Arthur nor Alfred. He peeked from behind Alfred. It turned out that Alfred bumped into someone and this someone is currently being held steady by him.

"Sorry about that, dude. Didn't watch where I was going."

Arthur didn't like the way Alfred was still holding the stranger's hand nor how close they were with each other. In the stranger's defence, he still needed a little more time to collect himself after bumping into Alfred whose body is as hard as a wall.

The stranger pulled away from Alfred once he's finally gotten ahold of himself. Strangely, Arthur felt relieved.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

If there was one word to decribe this stranger, it would be **peculiar**. This man was wearing a pink button down shirt underneath a vest that was a darker shade of pink, a bright blue bowtie and beige slacks. His hair is also pink. Arthur cringed whilst looking at the stranger that reminded him of candy floss.

"It's okay. I'm Alfred and this is Arthur." Arthur gave the stranger a small forced smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oliver." Said Oliver and gave both of them a sweet smile that could compete with Alfred's bright smile.

Oliver was really in a hurry but it would have been rude to leave his new acquaintances. He saw something in the reflection of Alfred's glasses which made him start to act strangely.

The sweet smile then became a seductive smile. Oliver pressed himself to Alfred and caressed his arms. Alfred flushed at how Oliver was acting and was about to push him away when a hand went behind his neck and guided him to look down at Oliver.

"No, please. The person I'm trying to avoid is behind me. Just play along." Oliver whispered silently at him. He felt Oliver's warm breath against his lips that made him blush harder.

Arthur was baffled at the whole situation that was unfolding infront of him. He notices a brunette man walking towards them at a fast rate. The man looked furious. It seems that he knows Oliver. Arthur was proven correct when the said brunette pulled Oliver away from Alfred.

"What do you think you're doing?" The brunette asked loudly, barely containing his anger.

Before Alfred could utter a word, Oliver pulled the brunette that was larger than him away before they caused a scene. He turned back around to face Alfred and Arthur who were still confused with the situation.

"Bye, Alfred and Arthur." He turned away and continued to drag the brunette who was trying to go back to Alfred. But Oliver seemed to be strong even for his small frame.

Meanwhile...

Oliver and the brunette were heading towards their car. Though it seems that the brunette has finally calmed down.

"Are you still mad, Allen?" Oliver spun around to face Allen who kept silent. He jabbed a finger on Allen's chest to make him stop going forward. Allen looked down to stare at the finger on his chest.

"You know I love you, darling." Oliver stood on his tippy toes and put a soft kiss on Allen's lips. He then pulled away to smile up at Allen.

"Whatever." Allen walked ahead of Oliver to hide his flushed face.

Despite how his boyfriend shrugged him off, Oliver knew that Allen wasn't mad anymore. He skipped while walking next to Allen who rolled his eyes at him.

Back to Arthur and Alfred...

Arthur and Alfred decided to go home not wanting to experience another embarassing situation.

In the way to Arthur's place, Arthur remained silent as Alfred tried to make small talk. Arthur, honestly, didn't know what to do. He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions. Emotions he can't explain.

First, he is angry. He is angry at Alfred, at Oliver, and at himself. He didn't know why.

Second, he is upset. Upset that Alfred didn't push Oliver away and let him touch Alfred that way. Highly unusual.

Third, he is confused. Confused about his emotions. He is confused at how he is so affected about what happened. What's the matter with me?

Arthur didn't notice that they were already infront of his house and Alfred has been trying to get his attention.

"Artie, we're here." Arthur snapped out of his trance and stepped out of the car. He nodded at Alfred before closing the door.

Alfred was concerned about Arthur. Ever since what happened, Arthur has been so distant. What's wrong?

He stepped went out of his car and hurriedly went up the porch steps just in time for him to slip a foot before the front door closed. Arthur opened the door for Alfred.

"Did you want to come in?"

"No, um. I just wanted to talk with you." Alfred honestly didn't even know why he was standing there when he could just brush off what happened and drive home.

Arthur was getting impatient. They have been standing there for more than two minutes and neither said a word.

"Alfred, if you don't mind, I've had a long day. Just tell me what you want to say so you and I can rest."

"Uh, yes." Alfred made a move to leave but decided to just say it straight. "What's wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like, you've been distant ever since what happened. You know, at the mall?"

Arthur finally understood what Alfred was trying to say. "It does not concern you." He said as he opted to close the door. Alfred forcefully pushed open the door. "Alfred, what is bloody wrong with you?" Arthur shouted at the blonde who was casually walking to the parlor.

"I am not leaving unless you tell me." Alfred stubbornly said and plopped down on the sofa. Arthur cursed under his breath but sat down on the sofa far away from Alfred.

"Were you jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"Were you jealous?" Alfred repeatedly more loudly. Arthur's cheeks burned. Is that what he was feeling? Jealousy?

"Preposterous assumption." Arthur turned away from Alfred who had a growing grin on his face.

He felt the weight on the sofa shift. He suddenly jumped when Alfred's chin was resting on his shoulder.

"You could have just said no, Artie." Alfred then wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Alfred, w-what are you doing?" Arthur was trying to pull away from Alfred but his efforts were in vain.

"Were you mad at the mall? Is that why you were avoiding me?"

Truthfully, Alfred may act like an airhead sometimes but he is actually very intelligent. He just likes goofing around and having fun.

"N-no. Let go of me."

"I love you." Alfred lovingly whispered in Arthur's ear. He felt Arthur slump on his chest.

"Do you mean it?" Arthur was fighting back tears.

"Of course, I do. I may joke all the time but this is serious."

Arthur turn to face Alfred and hid his face on Alfred's chest. "Then why did you Oliver touch you?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde again. "I was stunned. Please don't be mad anymore." He kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"I love you too." Arthur may have been confued about his emotions awhile ago but now he was sure. He loves Alfred. "Just don't let anyone touch you like that."

"Yes, sir." Alfred said loudly and did a salute.


End file.
